We propose to develop and test mathematical formulae describing deposition of disperse and polydisperse hygroscopic aerosols in the human respiratory tract. The effects of size hygroscopicity, radius of curvature, surface charge and initial momemtum will be modeled and studied by physical chemical means and by deposition pattern in hollow airway models, animal and human lungs. The experimental results will be utilized to frequently modify the mathematical formulae and to improve the design of materials and methods production of medical aerosols.